


Moonlight Café

by iwritesinsnotfluff



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lighthearted romance, M/M, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsnotfluff/pseuds/iwritesinsnotfluff
Summary: Surrounded by the magnificent smell of freshly made coffee and serene melodies that filled the air, the bud of a new love emerged in Moonlight Café. And it was time to let it bloom.





	Moonlight Café

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NCT prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443738) by time for nct. 



Making coffee was oddly relaxing for Winwin. There was something about the smell of the freshly made coffee that emptied his mind from every negative thought and extended a feeling of calm and happiness through his body, so it made sense that he worked at his family’s café.

Every day after college he would rush towards the brownish edification in which the family business was located, not wanting to wait any longer to enjoy the marvelous smell that filled the atmosphere of the tranquil and cozy café. Quiet and soothing music played through the speakers at just the right volume, not too high to overshadow the conversations of the customers and not too down to make it hard to hear it; and a small library was placed near the back of the place, for those who enjoyed reading with a good cup of coffee.

The Moonlight Café was Winwin’s favorite place in the world because it was a mixture of all the things he loved.

It was also very convenient. His university was near the café, and he could do his projects and study during his breaks while he enjoyed some of the coffee he made. Winwin also saw his college friends and classmates a lot during his work hours, since their café was the nearest one to the university, and he sometimes even got to talk with them for a bit before another customer came in.

That’s how he met you.

You were one of the regular customers, and Winwin’s favorite client. You went to the café every Thursday, Friday and Tuesday at 6pm, and you would just sit there sipping your coffee and eating the dessert recommended to you by the waiter while you scribbled on a black leather sketchbook you always carried with you. Occasionally you would go during the week at different hours, and sometimes you would bring a book along or choose one of the small but varied collections that the café had.

After a couple of weeks, Winwin learned that you always ordered espresso, the dessert you ate being the only thing that didn’t stayed constant; the moment he saw you enter the place he would immediately prepare your order, so when the waiter went to him to make your order he always had it ready.

He got teased a lot because of it.

“Your sweetheart has just entered” his co-workers told him mockingly when he didn’t saw you right away. He didn’t mind, though, as he liked how it sounded and hoped that one day he would be able to call you that.

As time went by, he started to notice more things about you. Like the way you languorously twirled your hair, the way in which you gracefully walked or how you dreamily doodled on the edges of the pages of your text books when you studied. He started to notice the harmoniously way in which you hummed or muttered the lyrics of whichever song they were playing, the melodious tone of your voice and the adorable pouts that appeared in your face whenever you had a hard time trying to comprehend what you were studying.

But from all the charming traits he had noticed in you, his favorite by far was your breath-taking smile. It was the first thing that had captivated him. He liked the way your rose-colored lips spread upwards, revealing your perfectly aligned teeth, and how a single dimple at the right side appeared. It was the most beautiful and dazzling smile he had ever seen.

“Hey, Winwin” called Yuta, one of his best friends, while he was preparing some customer’s orders. “The love of your life has just entered.”

Winwin wanted to turn around and see you with his own eyes, but he was way too busy with the orders he had received. That day, as much of the days during autumn, there were plenty customers and Winwin had barely been able to take a rest. If he wasn’t making the coffees he was serving the tables or helping his mother to cook the cakes. Luckily, by the time you arrived the movement seemed to calm down.

When he did see you, however, he felt as if his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. You were sitting at the same table you always sat, wearing an oversized cream-colored sweater that made you look utterly adorable. You were scribbling on a new notebook, a lilac one, as you always did; a peaceful and somewhat enchanting aura surrounding you.

Winwin gazed at you wondering how in the world could you make something so banal and trivial look so cute and fascinating.

He wanted to get close to you. He needed to get close to you. There was something about you that day that made him want to talk to you more than he had ever wanted. But just as he was about to take a tray and walk towards you, Yuta called him yet again.

“Winwin, can you take this to the table six” he asked as he extended a fresh portion of cheesecake towards him, making him sigh.

He glanced at you once more and walked to the counter to take the plate.  _Well_ , he thought as he took the piece of cake,  _one of these days I will have the courage to talk to them._

“Oh, and please take this to the table eight”

Winwin’s heart beat raced. That was  _your_  table.

He paced back towards Yuta and grabbed the cup of black coffee and a piece of strawberry pie. He ignored the look Yuta was directing him, catching a glimpse of the smug smirk he had on his face.

He took the order to the table six first, and then, after taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nervousness, he walked towards you. He observed you as he approached to the table, allowing himself to get lost in your beautiful and delicate features. His heartbeat hastened with every step he took closer to you, and he could already feel the beginnings of a blush settling on his cheeks.

“Espresso and strawberry pie” he stammered as he placed your order on the table, the blush fully taking over his face by then.

“Oh, thank you… Winwin” you said with your melodious voice and your sweet smile, reading the label he wore on his shirt, and Winwin’s heart stopped.

“I… uh… yeah, you’re welcome” he muttered and started to make his way back to the counter.

“It’s a pity though” you commented, making him stop and turn around back at you, “that you didn’t prepare my coffee this time, yours is the most delicious I’ve tasted. And I’m a very picky person.”

Winwin’s face got redder, if that was even possible and smiled widely. A feeling of bliss started to take over him, filling him with energy and exhilaration.

“Thanks. Between you and me, I taught my friend everything he knows about making coffee, but he’s still not as good as I am” he smiled more when you laughed, the melodic sound escaping your lips and causing him to laugh too.

“I’m y/n.” you said, extending your hand towards him.

“Winwin” he replied, shacking your hand gently and smiling at you again.

“I know, your tag says it” you laughed cutely, your eyes getting a bit smaller.

And then Winwin’s mother called for him, and he had to say goodbye to you and head back to the kitchen.

For the rest of the week, Winwin seemed to be filled with ecstasy. He was happier than ever, and didn’t even pay attention to the mockery he received from his co-workers, too immersed in his own happy world.

You started to go to the Moonlight café more often, and every single time Winwin managed to be the one who took your order. You started to seat at the counter, and sometimes you would talk to him while he made the coffees. As days went by, Winwin discovered and learned new things about you, and he loved it. He was finally getting to know you, the person that had been his crush for almost a year now, and he found that he liked you more and more with every little thing he learned, with every conversation.

He was falling in love with you.

“Why don’t you just ask them out?” Yuta asked one day while they left the university and walked towards the café.

Incredible as it may seem, Winwin hadn’t considered the idea of asking you out. And despite the fact that he wanted to date you more than anything, he hadn’t even consider the idea that you might like him back. He didn’t want to think about it, because thinking about it implied thinking about all the other possibilities. He had tried to avoid that thought since the mere thought of you not feeling the same way hurt him. It had taken him too long to finally gather the courage to talk to you, and he definitely wasn’t ready to lose you. He wasn’t ready for rejection.

But for the rest of the day, Yuta’s question was the only thing he could think about.

So that day, when you entered the café, looking as beautiful as you always did, and walked directly to the counter, he felt a sudden feeling of determination and fierce love. He was going to ask you out.

He decided that it was better taking the risk than staying in the safe zone, too scared to make the first move and preferring to conform with the café conversations.

“Y/n” he called once you finished your coffee.

Your eyes went immediately to his, and you could tell he was nervous. He was biting his lip and running his hand through his hair, his eyes meeting yours from time to time but darting away instantaneously. You waited patiently for him to speak, anticipation running through you with every second.

Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at you. He extended his hand and gently caressed your cheek, your heartbeat sped up like a racing horse at the touch and you automatically closed your eyes and leaned into his hand. When you opened your eyes, Winwin was looking at you with adoration and love, warming your heart like a quiet summer night. He smiled at you with that beautiful smile of his, and you couldn’t help but to smile back at him.

“Y/n” he called again in a velvet-like voice, almost whispering. “You’re the most stunning person I’ve ever met. You’re gorgeous, not only physically, but also as a person. I swear you have the prettiest personality, you can easily light up my day only with your presence.”

His eyes never left yours as he spoke, making it feel very intimal even though you were in a place full of people.

“I like you, I really like you. Would you go out with me?” he asked, and you felt your heart explode with joy.

A broad smile took over your face as you nodded, a light pink tone covering your cheeks. Winwin smiled euphorically at your response, and was quick to lean over the counter and place a sweet and soft kiss on your blushed cheeks.

There was nothing but joy filling your hearts that night when Winwin walked you home after what would be the first of many dates. And when he leaned slowly and captured your lips in a tender kiss, you felt as if the world was at your feet.

A new love had bloomed in your heart, and it was time to let it grow.


End file.
